episode the next one
by tintinandamelia
Summary: Jenny has a new episode. i forget how manny their were before. but add this to all of that disclamour- i dont own this girl, im no pimp
1. the show begins

Brad and I were just Chilin' at his house after the after party from Dons to Jeantrices place. Man threat place was wild. There were even seniors there. All I could say was, I TOTALLY GT TWO NUMBERS FROM A SENIOR AND A JR! I'll call them eventually, but now I have to recap everything that went down with Brad, because it felt like it was all a fulfilled blur. There was no drinking, of Corse, but it was pretty rambunctious. Although Brad only got one number from Ptheresa. "Read this" he said. I look at it and read aloud,"555! #%$*%$ !" man, she's not even that tall anyway. "Thanks," he said "anyway, I see you got a few yourselves, 'comon let me see," "Shure," I said. "343-6453, darrelle, man the kids an athlete but he can't spell his own name. Tisk tisk. 342-5436, mike. Well at least your future husband will have a good job, as a garbage truck driver," he snickered. "Hey, if I tutor him enough in math, science, social studies, and English he'll be half as smart as me." I stated. "Lower," teased Brad. "A quarter?" I suggested. "Not close enough," tittered Brad. "Oh, give me a friggin' break. I guess I'll never find the guy who sweeps me off my feet," I said with a grand sweeping gesture. "Who knows Jen, he may be closer than you think," hinted Brad. "Oh no, not Sheldon. Please tell me anything but Sheldon," I pleaded. "I'm not talking about him; see Jenny you have to look beyond what's obvious. As we all know he has a huge obsession on you, but there might be someone who might want to get closer to you and you don't even know it, "he said.

Well people I hope you review so I can continue. I've been on this site day after day, and no one has recently posted Jenny/Brad flic's on here. Oops I revealed the identity of my story. Duh who else to steal brads heart but his best friend. Well I will be updating very frequently about once every week. Whatever. I'm a freshman in high school, so I got allot to deal with so, until then, I'm outie!


	2. Chapter 2

CONGEGATE THIS

I hate she hates he hates you hate they hate we all hate French class and that annoying DR.K. Man she

Can go crawl in a hole for all I care. It's bad enough that I can't understand a word she said, but I have

her FIRST FRIGGIN PERIOD MAN. She's always ridding me about how to congregate verbs and whatnot.

Yeah I'm a universal speaker, but I need my beauty rest too. Only calling on me while everyone but me

Caches some zz's. Now I have gym, then, because of Brad, I have track practice from 3 to 4! UGH! I need

A vacation. At lunch, after I inhale 2 cans of oil, "do you think the hotels at Pluto have hot oil baths?" I

Question Brad. "'c'mon Jen practice won't be that bad, in fact you should be head of the team," he

Replied. Wow did he just read my friggin mind or what? "Thanks but I'd rather take on a whole cluster

Fleet while being timed than embarrasses myself in front of a whole crowd," I replied. "Careful what you

wish for jenny, I'd rather that too. Well, if I actually had the powers, but tracks what I'm good at and I

Didn't even know that until I actually did my first competitive varsity race. You shouldn't knock it until

you try it." He stated. He was actually right on that one. He looks like a really good sprinter too, really

Good. I wonder if I could get my, uh, muscles to look like that. "Well that's nice, but what do you say we

Skip that junk and go see that new movie with Erin McCauley at…" "My place it is," finished Brad.

It's now 11:00 pm (its Friday) and after 5 bouts of crying from myself, and 6 oh brothers from Brad I

Soon fell asleep on him. Pretty soon the movie was done and the both of us were passed out in the dark

On his couch. It wasn't until Tuck came from the bathroom, and gave us a really rude awakening."Hey,"

Tuck said as he switched on the lights to fill the used to be pitch black room. "OH I didn't realize I was

Interrupting something," tuck suspiciously stated. Turns out I was lying there on top of Brad and his arm

was around my waist. It was a slow proses to comprehend what we heard, but both of our faces were

Blushing hard at the realization of what Tuck thinks we were doing. As we got up Tuck started pestering

Us. "I thought you guys were kidnapped or something. I waited in the kitchen to hear if you were

Coming, but I got bored and knocked out. Hey what were you guys doing here at 11:00 at night!" man

for a 4th grader he sure knows how interrogations work. "We were just watching a movie," we both said in

Unison. "OK then alright, I just asked," Tuck said with a pout. "Well it's been fun watching half of that

Thing but I really need some sleep," I said trying to go quickly so Brad didn't see my blushing." Yeah, see

You later Jen, remember morning practice, 9:00 am sharp," he said. "Don't remind me," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. You know I'm not stupid, I can tell (I think?) that Brad has some feelings about me. But what if

He doesn't, and if I'm only imagining these feelings that I've been getting. I wonder if he's really feeling

What I feel like he's feeling. All the girls out there, yeah you. You know what I'm talking' about. I'll try to

Get some answers out of him today. So while we were on our way to class…

Jen and I were on our way to school, sharing her head phones while we listened to

'Gold Digger' then 'Miss Jackson' when she said," Hey Brad, do you think Melody would really hit it

Off with Sheldon because I've seen them hang around each other more than usual. I just thought it

Might take them off both our backs." She was right too. Ever since Melody got transferred to our

School weeks ago , she's been getting on my nerves and frankly, I think I know how Jen feels about Sheldon.

She's nice

And all, but she's really annoying sometimes.

I'm not going to say it to her face or anything, but Jenny knows exactly what I'm going through, so she took

The liberty of setting both Mel and Shell on a blind date with each other. Now their basically inseparable.

I guess they enjoy each other's constant attention instead of being blown off all the time. "I don't know

Jen, aren't

You supposed to be the mastermind to this whole matchmaking business," he asked. "I know, but don't

You miss some of the attention?" she asked. That caught me off guard. "Well no, you know more than anyone

There's a fine line between love and fetishes," I said, trying hard not to tell Jen how I really feel about

her being followed around by Sheldon. I was hoping she didn't actually MISS him.

JENNYS {POV

I'm getting some were. I can see how he's trying to conceal his feelings.

Yeah, but it was nice that I actually knew that someone had feelings for me. I guess it felt nice," I lied,

Well I knew Sheldon had weird feelings for me, but it didn't make me feel special. But if a certain some

One told me how they feel, that would be a whole different story. Because I'd like him back. "I well I

Know you'll find the right person pretty soon, I mean Jen your beautiful, how could someone not like

You. You're wonderful inside and out, and I'm surprised no one told you that yet," he said. My mind

tricks worked! He spilled the beans! Ok play it cool J. he's on the right track. Just don't say anything

stupid. Why am I acting like this around him, he's the only one besides mom who's closest to me. I'm

Speechless. "Hey the bells about to ring but see me after school. I need to tell you something. OK." Wow

He is smooth, just say it now PLEASE. "See you later alligator," I said. I'm SOOOOO stupid. "In a while

Crocodile," he said back. I think I'm about to faint. Someone call mom.


	4. Chapter 4

ROMEO AND JENNY

I was waiting waiting for this time. It's after school and after 5 emergency calls, I finally made it

Home on one piece, or two. My arm fell off. I NEED mom. OMG! I see Brad at the door from the window.

I play it cool and act like I don't know why he's here. "So, what's the big deal that you couldn't even tell?

Me at school?" that sounded too mean Jenny. You almost sound like one of the Crusts. "I mean what

Was so important," I asked, in a more civilized way. "Well Jen, you know how Sheldon and Melody found

What they were looking for. And you know how we've known each other for a long time right?" with

Each of his words, my heart beat gets faster. "Yeah." I say. "So, I was just wondering…" "Yeah." I said,

Now openly looking interested. "Will you hook me up with Misty?" (In my mind) WHAT THE F#%$! (Out

Loud). "Ok," I sigh. After a long pause. "Psych!" he exclaimed. I was so mad, but relived at the same

Time. "You BAMF, what the puck! I yelled as I playfully shoved him off my bed. "OK, Ok I get it no more

Jokes. I should have learned my lesson from breaking your left pony tail." You jot that right. My

Gyroscope was messed up for 12 frikin' days," I ranted as I recalled those tiresome days. "Ok well can me

Get to the point now?" he asked. "Fire away," I said. Ok, jenny you know how we've known each other

For a long time right. So I was thinking maybe we could be more than friends?" he asked. Wow. Hey Jenny

Say something! "Well Brad, I'd love to," I said. Well played, well played indeed." Wow I didn't think id

Get this far, uh so…""Brad you know I've been liking you too right?" I informed him. "You mean it?"

"Duh" I teased. As he was sitting in the edge of the widow, he grabbed my one arm (thought you forgot)

and put his other hand around my waist and he

did it, I mean WE did it. He kissed me right there at my window in the dark. While the moon was

Illuminating everything around us. It felt like something I've never done before. Duh. But it felt so good

Though. This reminds me of a book I've read before, but I don't quite remember the title.

Im sorry guys if this is too short my apologies.


End file.
